Shall We Dance?
by Jade Star
Summary: The first time they danced it was limited at best. The second time was for all eternity. Please review. **Complete**


Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay

* I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
Hmm……….. this way

I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere  
I'll always cares  
(Repeat *)

And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe  
(Repeat *)

Jordan Hill "Remember Me This Way"

Jill Pole felt extremely uncomfortable in her Narnian clothes as she stuck to the wall, pretending to blend in with the rest of the décor. The other adults in the room gave no notice to the shy, slightly stammering teenager as she hugged her arms tightly around herself, running her hands up and down her chilled arms, feeling the prickle of gooseflesh on her arms. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, wishing for this long night to be over with.

_Oh bother proper functions! I so detest these… wait… is that S- Scrubb?_

Eustance Scrubb looked just as uncomfortable in his clothes as she did. He tugged at his collar absentmindedly, and looked as though he wanted nothing more than bolt out of the room towards freedom.

She looked at him. He looked at her—

And they blushed and turned their bashful gazes away from one another. Eustance hurriedly grabbed a glass of punch as a servant walked past professionally with a tray filled with drinks. Taking gentle care as to not soil his new (technically old) outfit, and he saw Jill's flushed face and smiled—albeit a small one.

_That ungrateful boy! He's smiling at my misery! Loathsome cockroach!_

But Jill stopped, pausing for a moment to study his features. He had grown slightly taller since their excursion into Narnia, and a tad more broad shouldered and perhaps muscular? He'd lost some of that pudge that he carried before, and his face—his eyes held a more mature and daring mettle than before.

_Why… he's grown up! A scant look of a narnian swordsman he is! _

She had never seen the Pevensie's during their reign, but without a doubt, she could only describe this new Eustace as strikingly 'kingly' and suddenly her heart melted at the sight of him. Her hand flew to fiddle with the necklace hanging around her neck, when Eustace strode across the room, head held high.

"Why Pole, fancy seeing you here." Eustace said, a smile on his lips. Jill swallowed, nodding weakly at his greeting.

"I… yes… my parents, they so do love this gala balls and whatnot. Why I… I'm merely here because I don't want to be… alone… at home…" she admitted, realizing her words sounded flimsy in her ears.

_I wanted to be here… because, I knew you'd be here…. My knight…_

Eustace dipped his head in a slight inclination of a brief parting, and returned with two fresh glasses of chilled punch. Jill nervously took the glass, raising it to her lips, and swallowing timidly.

"I do so hate these proper functions. Having to get dressed up and never allowing a trace of dirt to fall on you." Eustace said, a twinkling in his eye. Jill eyed him equally, her brows knitting in slight confusion.

"A- are you… joking, Scrubb?"

" Well, no- not really P- Pole." He stammered. "Being serious I was. Gosh, Ed's always telling me to joke around more… Peter and Lucy too."

The butterflies of nervousness settled in her stomach for the time being. Jill laughed an airy laugh, touching his arm gently.

" You _have _changed since we rescued Prince Rillian, Scrubb. I heard tales from Ed that you were quite the bother last time."

"I was a proper bloody bother last time." He confessed in a slightly pained voice. " A first class pain both here and in Narnia till Aslan got hold of me."

"Mmmm… I could say the same about me." Jill murmured, taking another sip of her drink. Eustace looked around at the adults meandering about the hall, looking as bored as he was. Graciously, he offered his arm.

"Shall we dance?" he offered, sounding very princely. Jill's eyes widened like twin narnian moons and she stepped back, afraid.

"I- I don't know how… I never had any lessons." She mumbled. Eustace leaned close, whispering teasingly into her ear

"That's ok. Neither have I."

"Oh… well… what about your mum and dad?"

Eustace saw Alberta and Harold talking with a rather distinguished looking gentleman, and didn't pay their son any mind.

"I'll explain it to them later. Shall we?"

Eustace bowed like a proper narnian lord, and Jill curtsied, suddenly feeling herself slipping back into the old narnian ways. Taking his arm lightly, Eustace lead them both across the dance floor, taking her into the center of the room, placing his hands lightly on her waist and shoulder, leading her into a beautiful (but untimely at first) waltz.

"Why Eustace! Y- you said you didn't know how to dance!" Jill admonished, following his lead as easily as it was to walk. Eustance looked puzzled for a moment as well.

"Me either… its like… I just know how to. I can feel it… something, deep inside me."

"Would you find it queer if I said the same?"

"No, not at all Pole, not at all."

The other adults in the room stepped back, watching these youngsters perform the complicated steps of the Viennese waltz as if they had done in their entire lives. For a moment, the entire room seemed spellbound as they floated across the floor, their bodies moving into a state that made them think they were cultured dances straight from the royal family themselves.

" I think… I could keep doing this forever…" Jill said dreamily. Eustace merely nodded, holding her closer.

"Me too, Pole… me too."

_________________________________________________________________________

_Aslan's Country, 2555_

Looking every inch a fine noblewoman, Jill Pole stood on the balcony of Cair Paravel, a shawl draped over her shoulders to ward off the evening chill. It wasn't a bad chill, but the light breeze one would get from standing by the sea. Oh, how she grew to love the sea. The waves rippling and splashing against the rocks at the baseline. The birds snapping for fish, and the majestic singing of the merpeople far down below. She'd seen King Peter and Queen Lucy speaking privately to Mr. Tumnus, and Rillian and Caspian laughing over some joke.

_We're all here… together. We're all home._

The fact that she had died didn't even bother her. Like Edmund suggested in the stable, it was impossible to feel fear, try as might, it just wasn't in her anymore. She heard footsteps behind her, and saw Eustace walking towards her in all his noble finery. He looked prouder, and stronger in his royal attire, and without sword or shield at his side. He came to her side, resting on the balcony, his gaze locked on the starry sky.

"Wondered where you'd gotten off too, Jill." He said.

" Well, after everything that's happened, I needed time to think."

" Aye. I can understand that."

Jill noticed how they'd gone from affectionate surname to something more. Eustace smiled knowingly at her, the impish look in his eyes indicating to the party that was being prepared in the main hall.

" Aslan, King Peter, and King Frank are requesting everyone to the great hall. There's to be a feast and dancing. Splendid fun."

" A good party would seem in order." Jill mused.

He offered his arm. She took it unafraid this time.

"Shall we dance?" he suggested in a playful voice. She dipped her head, indicating a curtsy of deep respect. He bowed low, like a king.

" We shall dance, Eustance." She whispered, her eyes sparkling with delight.

He lead her onto the dance floor, once again. The first time they'd danced it was a special moment between them. A moment that was special between them, but would only last until the night went on, a moment that would easily be swept away, forgotten in the recesses of time.

Now they danced together for eternity.

**~The End~**

_A/N: I'm hoping you liked it. I was hoping to capture the friendship/slight love I always saw between them._


End file.
